Transkrypt:Odcinek 100
Grałem w naprawdę dużo gównianych gier. I mówiąc dużo mam na myśli naprawdę dużo. Wręcz w chuj. Od pięciu i pół lat mierzyłem się z najbardziej skurwionymi abominacjami dostępnymi na rozmaite platformy do grania. Od wczesnych generacji konsol, gdzie zmierzyłem się z syfem tak ogromnym, że wszelkie pudła zawierające chociaż ułamek tej zgrozy zostały zalane betonem w Nowym Meksyku, kompletnej katastrofy z kompilacji pięćdziesięciu dwóch koszmarów na Nintendo entertainment system, której sequel był tak skażony wszelkimi błędami, że jego przejście na prawdziwej konsoli graniczyło z cudem, aż po kompletnie niegrywalnego gniota na następce nesa, której wydanie do dziś jest owiane tajemnicą, spierdolone gry na podstawie licencji filmowej z piątej generacji, i wreszcie masę ścierwa z ostatnich lat z dystrybucji cyfrowej. Mało tego, od pierwszego odcinka przedzierałam się przez twory firmy incagold, od kultowych już Airborn hero i jej niesławnej kontynuacji Ardennes Ofenssive, aż po wszelakie chujangi wyścigowe, łajno próbując przypominać gie tea, wszelkie horrory przerażające swoim wykonaniem, czy nawet najchujowszego tajkuna jaki kiedykolwiek trafił w moje ręce, którego oceniłem w poprzednim odcinku. Mało tego na ruszt wziąłem także niezliczoną ilość szmir od Team 6. Super taxi driver 2006, european street racing, picca dud, operation alfa cylon, taxi 3 extreme rush a nawet flat out trzy, masowy gwałt na świetnej marce który nastał do ryja nie tylko miłośnikom serii, ale też samym graczom lubiącym wyścigi. Na dodatek, napsułem sobie krwi także dzięki dziadostwom od atomic planet od soj operejszyn awalanż, do kronikuls of Vampire Hunter i sasu anti terror fors. Na domiar złego, przedarłem się również przez tytuły, które wśród graczy i krytyków na całym jebanym globie uważane były za te najgorsze. Ba, wiele razy natknąłem się na tak okropne gry, że z miejsca nazywałem je największymi kasztanami w jakie udało mi się kiedykolwiek zagrać. A jedną grę z miejsca określiłem najgorszą grą wszechczasów, za największy plagiat w historii całej branży gier wideo. Ale czemu wam to wszystko mówię? Bowiem to co ukaże wam dzisiaj, pobije wszystko to co do tej pory widzieliście. Gra tak zła, że sąsiednie galaktyki na wieść o jej istnieniu spierdoliły do innego wymiaru. Coś tak arcyuber spierdolonego, że prześledzenie chociaż minuty tej odrazy sprawia, że tracimy jakąkolwiek wiarę w ludzkość. Coś tak przeraźliwie okropnego, że samo wymówienie tytułu tej lichoty od siedmiu boleści, spowodowałoby wylew masywnego szamba z każdego możliwego miejsca na tej planecie. Panie i panowie, oto prawdziwy szczyt z gatunku chujozy jaki kiedykolwiek trafił w moje ręce. Tak więc bez zbędnego gadania, zapraszam do setnego odcinka programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Gra Crazy Bus została stworzona przez niejakie tom skripts etdj, a wydana, a raczej sportowana przez równie enigmatyczne studio dewster. Gra została wykonana na konsolę Sega Genesis w roku 2004, czasie szczególnie istotnym dla rynku produktów okołogrowych za sprawą wypuszczenia solidnej porcji elektronicznych odchodów o nazwie midnight race club supercharged. Jak nie trudno zauważyć, gra jest tą z gatunku nielicencjonowanych. Twory te charakteryzują się tym, że jakimś dziwnym trafem nie zostały zaakceptowane przez kreatorów danej konsoli, zazwyczaj ośmio lub szesnasto bitowych, a jedynym sposobem na ich dostanie jest szukanie w źródłach niekoniecznie legalnych. I nie chodzi mi tutaj też o gry pirackie, typ gier nie licencjonowanych, które dostały dezaprobatę ze względu na bycie kopiami innych tworów bądź syfem wyklepanym z innych marek, jak chociażby tekken na konsolę sagi, titanic, czy super Mario world na Nintendo Entertainment System, czy też inne haki jak Super Mario 4 czy Super Kontra 6. Nielicencjonowanych produktów w serii już było kilka, jak chociażby czitameny na enijesa, czy Hong Kong 97 na super Nintendo, i w większości przypadków były one gorsze niż te licencjonowane. Dzisiaj jednak przedstawię wam coś, co zniszczy całkowicie wasz światopogląd jeśli chodzi o krapy. Oto gra która wypali wam oczy, wyżre wszystkie szare komórki, nasra do ryja i zarazi was wszelkimi chorobami wenerycznymi. Choć w zasadzie po głębszym zastanowienia i tak to by był stan euforii w porównaniu do tego, co za chwilę uświadczycie. Przygotujcie masę torebek na wymioty oraz zapnijcie pasy, bo nie ma już odwrotu. Jezusie nazareński. Co to do jasnej kurwy jest? To brzmi jak robot, który podczas ataku padaczki był napierdalamy kijami bejzbolowymi. Lub skrileks zblendowany z kocim moczem i biegunką rosomaka. Ta kwazimuzyka jest tak okropna, że nawet kakofonią nie można jej nazwać. Przy tym brązowa nuta to kurwa małe piwo. No po prostu jestem oniemały. Brak mi słów by to opisać. Ba, nawet nazwanie tego chujnią byłoby obrażeniem starej dobrej zasłużonej chujni. Coś takiego nie mogło zostać stworzone na odpierdol czy też specjalnie. To musiało wyjść z tego człowieka, a raczej tej istoty samo z siebie. Naturalnie kurwa. Ten byt diabelski doprowadziłby do szału nawet mnichów z klasztoru Szaolin. Ta melodia powinna służyć jako tortury w Guantanamo. Po zaledwie usłyszeniu kilku nut tego odium z pewnością każdy wyśpiewał by wszystko by uchronić swój mózg przed jego roztopieniem. W zasadzie pewnie moje zwoje mózgowe same zwijają się z bólu podczas słuchania tego, nazwijmy to utworu. Tej kompozycji nawet nie mógł stworzyć skurwiel jakich mało, tylko kawał prawdziwego ciężkiego złamanego chuja. Do ciężkiej cholery, nawet nie wcisnąłem żadnego przycisku, a już od samego ekranu tytułowego wali oblechem śmierdzącym na galaktykę. Przejdźmy jednak dalej. Po licznych konwulsjach spowodowanych przez harmider, którego byliście wcześniej świadkami, i kliknięciu przycisku start, ukazuje nam się przy akompaniamencie elektronicznych odgłosów przypominających te podczas długiej bolesnej obstrukcji, ekran wyboru maszyn, których swoją drogą mamy 5. Irizar Senczuri 390, Buskar Dżum Bas 360, Enklawę ent 6000, marco polo paradiso gv 1150 i, szkolnego busa. Co ciekawe, poza oczywiście migającymi jak popierdolone napisami związanymi ze sterowaniem podczas tego ekranu oraz samego niezwykle obskurnego tła, wszystkie pojazdy jakimi dane nam będzie jeździć, jak przystało na produkt dystrybuowany nielegalnie, są licencjonowane, a wszelkie parametry jak ilość koni mechanicznych czy pojemność pasażerów ma odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości. Oczywiście osoba, która zaprogramowała tą chałturę musiała wśród ekstrawaganckich wozów jebnąć pierdołowatego żółciaka, który swoją kubaturą zawstydza resztę brasilijskich piętrusów. Tak więc po takim zadbaniu o szczegóły i wręcz fotorealistycznych fotografiach naszych mobilów, jakiego typu produktu można się spodziewać? Może dostaniemy coś w typie test drajwa drugiego, tyle że zamiast fur poruszalibyśmy się miniwanami. Może otrzymamy podróbkę trójwymiarowego wirtua racing, produktu arcadowego który cieszył się nawet na konsoli segi dużą popularnością. A może dostaniemy coś w stylu outruna, tyle że ze zmienionymi sprajtami na te przegubowców. Tylko zgadnijcie. Strzelcie w ciemno co wenezuelscy deweloperzy dla nas przygotowali. Tak jest, oto crazy bus w całej swej okazałości. No normalnie kurwa zwieracze mi puściły z wrażenia. I nie, nie robię Was w bambuko, nie bawie się w ciuciubabkę i nie lecę w chuja, ta gra naprawdę tak wygląda. Kierujemy jednym z pięciu dostępnych wehikułów, które swoją drogą poruszają się tak mozolnie, że osiemdziesięcioletnia staruszka pokonałaby je w przedbiegach. Przemieszczamy się po czymś co miało chyba przypominać beton, na tle busa wyjętego z najczarniejszych czeluści gugyl grafika. I właściwie prócz kierowania się w do przodu lub cofania, przy pomocy klawiszy na krzyżaku w celu przebycia drogi równej sześćdziesięciu pięciu tysięcy pięćset trzydziestu pięciu metrów, oraz możliwości uruchomienia chyba najbardziej wstrętnego i powodującego trwałe uszkodzenia czaszki odgłosu klaksonu, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem, nie ma tutaj absolutnie... nic. Sceneria, a raczej ten obrazek kurwiący nasze gałki oczne nigdy się nie zmienia. Po przebyciu ponad sześćdziesięciu pięciu tysięcy kilometrów licznik po prostu się zeruje od tak. A osoby odpowiedzialne za te ekskrementy miały nawet wyjebane na całkowite przetłumaczenie wszystkich wyrażeń na język angielski, przez co mamy takie kwiatki jak kapasida, selekjonar oraz ekstra luho muj komodo. Jezusie nazareński, jakim cudem to szubrawskie gówno w ogóle trafiło w ręce graczy? Mało tego wszelkie te wozy, prócz zmienionych sprajtów, które w żaden sposób nie przypominają tych ze zdjęć w meni wyboru, nie różnią się w jeździe absolutnie niczym, więc wszystkie te konie mechaniczne i liczba pasażerów zostały dodane by chyba tylko zapełnić czymś do końca ten kartridż. A skoro mowa o pojazdach, zgadnijcie jak wygląda żółciak, który szczycił się możliwością przewiezienia nawet sześćdziesięciu pasażerów. Trzymajcie się mocno, bo za chwilę będziecie zbierać szczękę z podłogi. *kawałek gameplay gdy znikąd wjeżdża School bus i chwila ciszy po której wchodzi dramatic chimpunk* Po prostu brak mi słów. Nie mam pojęcia jak to skomentować. Nie wiem jaj wyrazić to co widzę w tej chwili. Ale wiem kto może. *zmiana kanału* BJ Jaki debil to tak//kto to BJ? zaprojektował?!... ...po chuj ja to w ogóle powiedziałem?... Jakim cudem ktoś o zdrowych zmysłach wstawiłby jakiś wypierd rodem z Moje Pierwsze Przygody Z Paintem przypominający zdeformowanego sedana z doklejoną elipsą oraz napisem soul bas? Przy tym to nawet i pierwszy lepszy poldas jest demonem prędkości. Rozumiem, że to gra tworzona przez niewielką grupę ludzi, albo nawet i jedną osobę z Wenezueli, ale miejmy jakieś standardy do chuja Wacława. Właściwie zaczynam się zastanawiać się, czy to można nazwać grą. Nie tylko grą wideo, czy komputerową, ale w ogóle grą. Według definicji tego słowa, gra jest to czynność o ściśle ustalonych zasadach, a w crazy busie, nie ma żadnych reguł. Mało tego, gra nie ma żadnego celu. Tak kurwa, nie ma żadnego celu. Owszem, gdy przejedziemy przez wyznaczoną liczbę kilometrów sam licznik na dole się resetuje, ale po tym zdarzeniu program nic sobie z tego nie robi i popierdalamy sobie dalej z tą samą prędkością. Możecie się kłócić, że big rigs, war soldier, czy hong kong 97 były gorsze od tego, ale nie są. Owszem, big rigs był nieludzko zabugowany, a wręcz niedokończony, ale przynajmniej mieliśmy różne tory, mieliśmy określony cel po którym ukończeniu coś otrzymaliśmy , oraz same masywne ciężarówki mogły przyspieszać. War solidier może i miał okropną grafikę i nieprawdopodobnie krótki czas przejścia, ale miał poziomy i rozgrywkę. Hong Kong 97 może i był abominacją nie do przejścia, ale mieliśmy wyznaczone zadanie wybicia w pień całej populacji Chin, które to zadanie miało wpływ na rozgrywkę i prowadziło do potyczki z minibosem, w postaci gigantycznej głowy tong szał pinga. Tutaj nie mamy absolutnie niczego, istna pustka. Dziura. I tak naprawdę prócz tego, co nam jeszcze pozostało? Oprawa audiowizualna? Chyba sobie kurwa jaja robicie. I zapewne niektórzy z wścieklizną macicy mi zarzucą, że w ogóle czego ja się czepiam. Wtedy gry tak wyglądały, sprzęt nie był rozwinięty, a komputery były na korbkę. Problem jednak w tym, że ta gnojówka wyszła ponad 7 lat po tym, jak Sega wycofała się z produkcji kolejnych egzemplarzy mega drajwa, a ostatnia oficjalna gra jaka trafiła na tą konsolę została wyprodukowana w 2000 drugim roku w Południowej Ameryce. Mało tego w latach dziewięćdziesiątych wyszedł także czip, a dokładnie Sega Wirtua Procesor, który podobnie jak super ef iks, pozwalał na wyświetlanie trójwymiarowej grafiki. Ale odbiegam od tematu. Wszelkie sprajty wyglądają tak jakby zostały wykonane przez naprutego menela po spożyciu wysokiej dawki denaturatu, obrazki w tle są siebie warte, i wszystko włącznie z fotografiami pojazdów mogło spokojnie działać już na Sega Master System. Ba, nawet osoba odpowiedzialna za te mazidła ociekające pietyzmem, zapomniała o wypełnieniu jednej kratki innym kolorem, przez co przez całą grę możemy podziwiać niebieski kwadrat. Prócz niesamowitych kompozycji stworzych przez człowieka, któremu ktoś wjechał walcem na ucho, mamy także realistycznie brzmiący silnik, będący po prostu niską nutą, który jakimś cudem po uruchomieniu klaksona nagle ni z tąd ni z owąd się pierdoli. No na świętą makrelę i latającego potwora spagetti, co to kurwa jest? Jakim cudem ktokolwiek o zdrowych zmysłach wydałby poza granicami swojej piwnicy tą zdradę przeciwko człowieczeństwu. Grafika czasy swojej świetności miała w czasach pierwszego Super Mario Bros, muzyka brzmi jakby została wykonana przez małpę napierdalającą w losowe klawisze, przy niej ta z Hong Kong 97 brzmi jak Mocart, gejmplej to czyste zgorszenie, a wybór pojazdu nie wpływa absolutnie na nic. Kurwa, gdybym wypisał całą litanię skarg i zażaleń odnośnie tego jakim potężnym syfu z gilem, to by okrążyła równik dwa razy. Ta gra jest tak pokurwiona, że nawet sam Czak Noris, po przegraniu zaledwie kilku minut, skulił by się w kącie i błagał o okazanie litości. I wiecie czemu zwie się to szalony bus? Bo ta gra szybko doprowadzi was do obłędu. Będziecie po tym knocie tak tępi umysłowo, że z wściekłości będziecie wpierdalać najbliższe meble kuchenne, a po usłyszeniu gwałcącej bębenki uszne muzyki zetrzecie swoje uszy tarką na wiór, by nie dostać większego zajoba. Już więcej sensu miałoby istnienie smokingu dla ryb, czy sombrera na terrarium, niż tej gry. Wolałbym włożyć sobie ul na czerep i wyskoczyć na główkę z najwyższego piętra wieżowca do basenu zalanego po brzegi gównem, mieć w majtach skorpiona ,czy robioną lewatywę wężem strażackim lub nawet potraktować swój tyłek krajalnicą byleby wszelkie wspomnienia związane z tym zgorszeniem na stale opuściły moją głowę. Twórcy tego skurwiałego kurestwa powinni zapierdalać na galerze. NRGeek No no, ktoś tu sam dostanie zesłanie na zapierdalanie. *NRGeek się chowa w lewo* To jest definitywnie najgorsza gra wszech czasów i wątpię, żeby istniało tam coś jeszcze gorszego. I tym optymistycznym akcente- *GLITCH ŚWIATA!! CRASH!! CRASH GLITCH!! SYSTEM ERROR$@#^#TR)(*^@#$()^(*@#$*^WER(*TY$(*#^@#;'$*(**;\\'l;* Cristiano Ronaldo Freestyle wyprodukowana przez Biodroid Prodakszyns w sierpniu 2012 roku, to gra zaliczana przez wielu do panteonu gier koszmarnie spierdolonych, która wraz z Dexterem z 2011 roku ustawiła nowy trend w branży gier komputerowych, czyli konwersja gier z komórek na pecety. W tej wiekopomnej produkcji kierujemy tytułowym słynnym portugalskim piłkarzem, a naszym zadaniem jest mierzenie się z mistrzami trików z Wielkiej Brytanii, Stanów Zjednoczonych, Japonii, Hiszpanii, Włochów, Brazylii oraz nawet rodzinnego miasta bohatera by zostać najlepszym freestylerem w odbijaniu gały jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi. I w zasadzie na wklepywaniu trików ta gra polega, gdyż panowie z biodroida postanowili wyklepać grę rytmiczną gdzie zamiast instrumentów główną rolę będzie odgrywać stosowne nakurwianie futbolówką w rytm rozmaitych melodii. Właściwie to każdy poziom jaki uświadczyłem w tej zniewadze wygląda wręcz identycznie. Po otrzymaniu piłki staramy się wybijać rytm wciskając klawiszami lewo prawo gdy dany obrazek piłki będzie na tym samym poziomie co, ten okrągły futurystyczny guzik. Gdy po odpowiedniej ilości trafionych piłek na ekranie pojawią się kolorowe linie, wtedy możemy przy pomocy spacji i strzałki w górę uaktywnić specjalny trik, wklepując odpowiednie strzałki pokazane na ekranie tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe, i podziwiać kunszt animatorów, a dokładnie mówiąc paralityczne ruchy Krystiana. I szczerze powiedziawszy, to wszystko co gra ma do zaoferowania. Wszelkie lokacje różnią się tylko innym naniesionym obrazkiem w tle, przeciwnicy od początku do końca stoją na poziomie dżdżownicy, więc trzeba naprawdę się wysilić by przegrać jakąkolwiek rundę, choć i to nie gwarantuje porażki, a sztuczki są bardzo powtarzalne i liczba punktów za wykonanie każdego z nich jest całkowicie losowa. A, no i czasem zdarza się także to. *ronaldo otrzymuje skrzydła i się wznosi + odgłos what the fuck* No kurwa mać, poczułem się jakbym dostał po gębie biczem namoczonym po brzegi w biegunce nosorożca. Czemu nagle wyrosły mu skrzydła dzięki którymi na chwilę wznieść się do góry i po chwili zejść bez konkretnego celu? Co sprawia że nagle ni z tego ni z owego nasza postać tak po prostu postanawia się wznieść? Dlaczego podczas tego cudu niczym z Kany Galilejskiej każdy z naszych oponentów i to bez wyjątków wyłupia swoje gały nie odbijając swojej piłki ani kurwa krzty? Czy on jest kurwa tajnym aniołem? A może Cristiano Ronaldo to Jezus? Chuj go wie. I owszem, mamy różne tryby jak freestylowa bitwa, najdłuższe utrzymywanie piłki w powietrzu oraz Freestyle Showdown będący piętnastosekundowymi rywalizacjami o punkty, ale i tak program zaczyna nużyć bo zaledwie kilku minutach od uruchomienia. Zresztą, całe przejście tego gówna zajęło mi niecałe 78 minut. Oczywiście też nie mogło zabraknąć okropnej oprawy audiowizualnej oraz wszelakich błędów. Czasem nasze buty przenikają przez podłoże, podczas wbicia niepoprawnej kombinacji w przerywnikach QTE, podczas próby wykonania Sit Crossdown nagle w pół sekundy wstaje bez użycia nóg.Czasem jednemu z rywali podczas wykonywania trików tuż przed czasem, piłka zamarza w powietrzu. Innym razem piłka adwersarza po którymś odbiciu od podłoża wypierdala w górę z jakiegoś powodu, a czasem z kolei zdarzyło mi się, że w kula po przez leżała przy nodze ronalda przez cały etap.(popraw jakoś, okropnie to jest napisane) Kurwa, co za syf *bluescreen attacks* Gra Symulator Śmieciarki została wydana w 2010 roku przez astragona, który w swoim dorobku miał też symulatory farmy, kamieniołomu, cysterny czy nawet lawety, a do Polski ów produkt trafił dzięki cji aj gejms, pierwszego kwietnia 2000 jedenastego. No kurwa, nie można powiedzieć nie że trafili z tą datą. Jak nie trudno się domyśleć tytuł reprezentuje gatunek symulatora, który to w dzisiejszych czasach stał się parodią samego siebie oraz istnym synonimem gry gównianej. Już tytuł każdej z produkcji tego kalibru, jest puentą samą w sobie. Co jest jednak ciekawe to fakt, że twór który w zamierzeniu miałem zdobyć to symulator śmieciarki z roku 2000 ósmego. Tam od razu po otworzeniu naszego biznesu, startując w pewnej mieścinie mogliśmy od każdego domownika ze śmietników wysypywać nieczystości, a nawet konfigurować kolory oznaczeń, worków, czy większe i bardziej potężne maszyny. Na pierwszy rzut oka zresztą nic nie wskazuje na to, że mamy do czynienia z kontynuacją. Mamy lekką zmianę projektu, ale w końcu tego samego rzęcha i identyczną wręcz czcionkę i napis, więc to nie mogła nie być ta gra. Niestety albo raczej steryy, otrzymałem wersję z roku 2000 jedenastego, która ku mojemu zdziwieniu jest jeszcze gorsza od poprzednika. Czy symulator śmieciarki to wielki śmieć? Nie traćmy już więcej czasu i sprawdźmy. Po uruchomieniu tego znamienitego produktu ukazuje nam się kłująca w oczy biel, z której wyłania się model śmieciobusa z cieniem tak kanciastym, że mistrzowie pajnta powinni grafikowi stopy całować, a na dole rozpościera się konturowy model miasta w szarych jak papier toaletowy barwach. Nie mogło również zabraknąć całkowicie niejakiej, wręcz stokowej melodii, która wręcz koi nasze uszy. No po prostu minimalizm jak chujem strzelił. I o ile sama stylistyka łagodnie rzecz ujmując dupy nie urywa, tak jeśli chodzi o sam zakres ustawień, to będąc kompletnie szczerym, dawno nie spotkałem się z taką gamą przeróżnych opcji w tworze podobnego kalibru. Prócz pełnego repertuaru rozdzielczości od 800 na 600 do 1920 na 1080 wliczając w to te 16 na 10, mamy także możliwość zmiany widoczności, dostosowanie cieni, włączenie pieszych, fali na wodzie, czy efektów oświetlenia, odległości wyświetlania cieni i ich wygładzania. Ponadto mamy także pełną klawiszologię od wszelkich kontrolek naszej maszyny, aż po interfejs i chód naszego śmieciarza oraz wreszcie modulację głośności, muzyki w meni głównym, czy też możliwość uruchomienia radia podczas jazdy. No po prostu gratka. Szkoda tylko, że reszta tego syfu nie prezentuje podobnego poziomu. Bowiem dalej zaczynają się schody. Bo o ile w prekursorze mogliśmy po założeniu firmy sprzątającej mieć do dyspozycji miasto, po którym w dystryktach mogliśmy opróżniać kosze z domów przeróżnych mieszkańców, jednocześnie kierując ekonomią naszego przedsiębiorstwa, tak tutaj sprawy mają się zupełnie inaczej. Po wybraniu facjaty naszego kierowcy, która swoją drogą będzie wręcz identyczna jak ta śmieciarza na pojeździe, i zdecydowaniu którego z dwóch ślimaków nabędziemy, możemy wybrać z książki przewozowej zlecenie, a to z pojemnikami, a to workami. Problem jest jednak w tym, że bez względu na dystans jaki podany jest w zleceniu, nawet jakby kurwa miał pół kilometra, i tak musimy zapierdalać jak kot z pęcherzem z jednego krańca mapy do drugiego. Przez jebane dwadzieścia minut. Co to jest, krewny desert basa na stado wściekłych kuropatw? Tak czy siak, gdy już dotrzemy na miejsce i zlokalizujemy wszelkie worki czy inne śmietniki, możemy znowu usiąść za sterami naszego automobilu i tym razem pójść w długą do wysypiska by z gracją wyrzucić cały kontener odpadów. I to właściwie tyle, po wykonaniu misji zabieramy się za szukanie kolejnej w księdze misji, znowu rozpoczynamy grę na jakimś wypizdowie, męczymy się naszym kompanem w noszeniu śmiecia i znowu kierujemy się na wysypisko. I tak do usranej śmierci. Śmieciarką kieruje się jak wózkiem sklepowym obładowanym po brzegi cegłami. Nasza fura skręca gorzej niż rozklekotana syrena bez trzech kół, porusza się mozolnie jednocześnie przyspieszając w najbardziej nieprzewidywalnych momentach, a samo doprowadzanie wehikułu do poruszania się wprawia w najprawdziwsze spazmy. Oczywiście też nie zaznamy modelu jazdy w pełnej krasie, gdyż w celach pogłębienia i tak nieistniejącego realizmu, deweloperzy postanowili jebnąć tu i ówdzie wyśrubowane limity prędkości za które przekroczenie grozi nam do nawet trzydziestu pięciu euro mandatu . Dzięki temu będziemy zapierdalać naszym pudłem jak ślimak w okresie godowym. Za ciosem też idzie i fizyka, gdyż nawet najmniejsze chybienie w słupek może doprowadzić naszego potwora do ruiny jednocześnie wbijając go do takiego stopnia w podłoże, że będziemy męczyć się przez wieki by tego wraka wyciągnąć. Nawet zahaczając o malutki krzewek czy inną roślinę auto wariuje i dostaje takich ataków, jakby z pełną prędkością walnęło w betonową ścianę. Co ciekawe nasz śmieciomobil znakomicie sobie radzi na wzniesieniach, nie licząc oczywiście grzywny za przekroczenie dozwolonej prędkości. Czy kurwa szef zamontował mu w wozie kamerę śledzącą jego szybkość do jasnej zupy? Oczywiście radość z pokonywania pagórków kończy się gdy tylko zapierdolimy w glebę zupełnie ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy. A czasem nawet nasz pojazd zostanie ściągnięty z malowniczych wzgórz z powrotem na drogę, jednak z jedną różnicą. *prezentacja jak koła schodzą na samochód z niebios* *odgłos WTF, lub scratch* Co to kurwa jest? Czy właśnie byłem świadkiem zejścia kół na śmieciarkę z jebanych niebios czy innego pierścienia Saturna prosto na swoje należyte pozycje? Dlaczego tak wolno spadają i czemu akurat w linii prostej? Jakim cudem to zostało umieszczone w grze? Mówiąc jednak o tej grze nie można nie wspomnieć o sekwencji odbierania śmieci z ulic przy pomocy naszego kamrata. Tak jest, bowiem po podjechaniu naszym wozem w dane miejsce i zgaszeniu silnika, przyjmujemy stery nad naszym druhem z śmieciowego biznesu by w trybie pierwszo- lub trzecio-osobowym wywlec wszelkie pojemniki z danego obszaru i w mocą chyba kurwa dżedaj *demonstracja z ost star wars w tle* przenieść je do specjalnego otworu z którego a to rozproszą się w powietrzu, a to po wielu trząśnięciach jak to ma miejsce przy pojemnikach większych, w końcu wysypać ich zawartość. I mimo wszystko nawet to udało się im spierdolić, bo nie dość, że czasem po wejściu w dany zbiornik naszej postaci nie aktywuje się skrypt podnoszenia, nie wspominając też o samej lewitacji owych zasobników, to jeszcze w przypadku samych worków zdarza się, że po opróżnieniu wszystkich dwunastu, a nawet i trzynastu na dwanaście, program nic sobie z tego nie robi i nie pozwala nam dotrzeć do wysypiska śmieci w celu rozładunku. No żesz kurwica jasna może strzelić! Zapewne pamiętacie jak podczas wspominania o poprzedniej wersji podkreśliłem nacisk na ekonomikę i ogólną swobodę w kreowaniu naszego biznesu nawet w formie nazw firmy, log i innych tego typu gówien. Jak jest natomiast tutaj? Prócz zmienienia samej nazwy, gęby naszego jegomościa i przeglądania ogólnych statystyk ze wszystkich przejechanych dni, samej daty otwarcia, która jest tożsama z datą utworzeniu profilu gracza, oraz naliczonych mandatów i ogólnych zniszczeń, mamy też rewolucyjną możliwość zmiany koloru odpadków wtórnych, mieszanych, makulatury i organicznych oraz personalizację samych rodzajów pojemnika. Kastomizacja nie w kij dmuchał. A żeby tego było jeszcze mało, zgadnijcie jaką ilość pojazdów mamy do dyspozycji w tym gniocie. Kurwa, dwa. Zermedesa Heklandera oraz jego wersję eko, która prócz lekko zmienionego kosmetycznie modelu różni się jedynie ceną. Widać że tyrali nad tym jak sam skurwysyn. Oprawa audiowizualna to wręcz szczytowe osiągnięcie mistrzów projektu. Rozumiem, że ta produkcja miała odzwierciedlać rzeczywistość kolorując wszystko w szarych srakopędnych barwach, a to co pokazali tutaj graficy to pokaz największej miernoty i również biedoty. Tekstury są wielkości obciętego paznokcia krasnoluda, oświetlenie jest gorsze niż w remizie w Pcimiu Górnym, efekty specjalne swoją złożonością ryją beret, efekty pogodowe to tragikomedia, a właściwie najlepiej wykonanym tu modelem jest sama śmieciarka, która błyszczy jak psu jajca. No tylko zobaczcie jak wyglądają rozładowane śmieci już na wysypisku. Czy zdarza się wam zobaczyć na wysypisku kanciastą białą masę, pełną zużytych tekturowych tacek, jednorazowych kubków i desek wyrwanych prosto z pobliskiego sedesu? Bo mi kurwa niekoniecznie. Czoło chylę również kompozytorom strony dźwiękowej. Prócz niesamowicie nudnego i oklepanego motywu, mamy też odgłos samego silnika przypominający wentylator losowego laptopa, dźwięki chodzenia śmieciarzy przypominające brodzenie w smole, oraz te podczas wszelkich zderzeń przypominające spierdoloną z szesnastego piętra wieżowca szafkę upakowaną po brzegi drogocenną porcelaną. Oczywiście nie mogłem nie wspomnieć o złotym orzeszku na czubku tego stolca, jakim jest strona techniczna. Prócz popsutego wykrywania ilości wykonanych zadań i opon zlatujących z nieboskłonu mamy również spierdoloną detekcję kolizji, ekrany ładowania podczas których można sobie zrobić herbatę, a nawet parę saszetek i które to plansze zdarzają się nawet podczas przemieszania naszym bolidem przez normalne trasy. Czasem gdy zboczymy z głównego kierunku, bądź po prostu będziemy przemierzać przez doliny zdarza się, że gra bez względu na nasze położenie zsyła nas na początek szlaku. A gdy nasz kolega po fachu wejdzie swymi girami prosto na zrzucone przez śmieciarkę odpadki, gra natychmiastowo spada do trzech klatek na sekundę bez względu na moc obliczeniową komputera. Istny pogromca Intela. Widać że śmieciowa aura wręcz wylewa się z tego sowitego gówna. Wolałbym nabić się na płonący pal niż kolejny raz zapierdalać godzinami śmieciobusem w poszukiwaniu pojemników i ich podnoszeniu i wypróżnianiu. Gra jest tak gówniana jak sama profesja na której bazuje. I mogłoby się wydawać, że nie może być gorzej. Nie kurwa stety. W roku dwa tysiące jedenastym bowiem, z pod oparów stężonego gówna, studio TML, które zasłynęło również z Symulatora Pracy Strażaka, Łorld of sabłejs 3, oraz przygodówki Sanrajs, z pomocą astragona wysrało grę pod jakże srogim tytułem Symulator Zamiatarki Ulic, który został wydany rok później przez sji di projekt. Tak jest, ci sami ludzie którzy dali nam Wiedźmina, kultową pod każdym względem polonizację Baldura, oraz mnóstwo ale to mnóstwo znamienitych produkcji jak i dołączonych do nich spolszczeń, postawili rękę na tym łajnie w pełni świadomie twierdząc, tak, to jest produkt które chcemy włączyć w nasze portfolio. Choć w sumie ten czyn można im wybaczyć, bo w końcu nawet najlepsi popełniają błędy. Tak czy siak, sam tytuł prócz kultu obsianego wśród internautów z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu, otrzymał od serwisu gejmspot pełne półtora na dziesięć. Chyba nie muszę nic dodawać. Tak więc przygotujcie sobie dodatkową masę zapałek do podtrzymywania waszych oczu oraz parę kaloszy, bo czas na jazdę na pełnej kurwie po obrzeżach szamba. W tej grze wcielamy się młody adepta zamiatającego biznesu, a dokładniej rzecz mówiąc pracownika służb porządkowych, który ma za zadanie wykonywać zlecenia od burmistrza, które oczywiście jak na produkt skupiający się na zamiataniu, będą skupiać się tylko i wyłącznie na tym aspekcie. W naszej przygodzie więc będziemy czyścić szlak komunikacyjny od wszelkiej maści listowia, zapierdalanie w nocy w celu czyszczenia placu, czyszczenie piachu z drogi, czyszczenie innego syfu z drogi dalej i wiele innych fascynujących misji. Miejsca legenda głosi, że w ostatniej misji, w której sam prezydent miasta daje nam 10 tysięcy dolarów, zamiast szorowania dróg i chodników z liści i innych syfów, mamy zadanie oczyścić ulice z wszelakich śladów krwi, wymiotów oraz sadzy, które pojawiły się po nocy Sylwestrowej. Co to było, czarna msza czy inny sado maso gang bang party do jasnej kurwy? Jednak niestety mimo wszelkich starań nie dałem rady zaznać tych wspaniałości, bo już pod koniec trzeciej misji mało nie zasnąłem przed monitorem. Ta gra jest aż tak przeraźliwie nudne. Przez całe godziny kierujemy naszym wozem z prędkością leniwca, utrzymując go jednocześnie w jednej pozycji by zmył jak najwięcej brudu, a potem skręcamy i powtarzamy to na drugiej stronie ulicy. Serio, jedyny przypływ adrenaliny towarzyszył mi podczas włączaniu biegu wstecznego. Przy tym szydełkowanie to sport ekstremalny. Ale po kolei. Warto się zająć samym czyszczeniem. Do naszego mobilu dołączone zostały trzy zamiatarki, które możemy każdą z dowolna przesuwać na pewną odległość w czterech kierunkach, włączyć bądź wyłączyć dane, bądź uruchomić dysze wodne, które nie dość, że pozwalają nam szybciej się uporać z cierpieniem, to jeszcze w niektórych misjach wymagane jest ich użycie do pełnego zakończenia etapu. Niestety mimo takiej złożoności w kierowaniu szczotami gra nie uchroniła się od błędów. Bowiem owe zmiotki działają w sposób całkowicie losowy i zerojedynkowy. Bo czasem przy większym przyspieszeniu uda nam się usunąć wszelki gnój na ulicach, a czasem w iście ślimaczym tempie zdarza się, że gra pierdolnie babola i z całkowitej dupy nie zaliczy nam wessania danego syfu. Żeby tego było mało twórcy by jeszcze bardziej skurwić swoje dzieło postanowiło, że by zdobyć pełną sumę za wykonaną robotę, musimy wyczyścić cały zaznaczony w celu czerwony teren z wszelkiego brudu. Tyle, że sam algorytm przeliczający przejechania oczyszczoną połać ssie jaja po całości. Podczas pierwszego uruchomienia, gdy wręcz idealnie wyczyściłem każdy najdrobniejszy element szosy, gra i tak wyświetlała, że wykonałem to w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach, a czasem zdarza się nawet, że po nieskazitelnym przejeździe gra postanowi zbierać wynik od drugiej ulicy, mimo że pierwszą już dawno oczyściliśmy. Nie pomaga w tym również sztuczna inteligencja osób wchodzących w skład ruchu drogowego, która najwyraźniej została obdarzona sowitą dawką pierdolca skurwiałego. Gdy poruszamy się naszym potworem czyszcząc dany skrawek drogi, jeden po drugim stoją przed naszą zamiatarką tworząc korki w pizdu i jeszcze dalej, nawet nie myśląc o jakimkolwiek wyprzedzeniu czy nawet ominięciu naszego pojazdu. Gdy natomiast wyjedziemy z danego odłamka i skręcimy w jakąkolwiek stronę na skrzyżowaniu, nagle reszta postanawia dostać szału i jak stado ślepych bizonów z gracją wbić się nam w tyłek. Mało tego, kierowcy nie przestrzegają za grosz zasad ruchu drogowego. Podczas gdy my jesteśmy wyposażeni w światła, kierunkowskazy, hamulec ręczny czy nawet klakson, auta zawsze przejeżdżają po czerwonym świetle i nie robią sobie nic z przechodzących na pasach pieszych, którzy również od kierowców przenikliwością nie ustępują. Bez względu na światło chodzą po pasach, a gdy nasz wehikuł przypadkiem znajdzie się na zebrze, z impetem wtyka się do naszej zamiatarki. Właściwie to gdy tylko zatorujemy im drogę, bez wyjątku w niego wchodzą, a czasem po zajściu jak nigdy nic znikają. Czy to jest miasto zjaw? I właściwie skoro o tym już wspomniałem, to czas powiedzieć co nieco o samym silniku fizycznym. Chryste, jak to zostało nieziemsko spierdolone! Podobnie jak śmieciarką, sterowność tego kloca jest porównywalna z błędnikiem menela w delirze. A nawet jest gorzej. Podczas ruchu nasza czyszczarka trzęsie się jakby dostawała ataku padaczki, by skręcać musimy wduszać lewy klawisz aż do spuchnięcia palca, a przy maksymalnej prędkości zamiatarka nie potrafiłaby dogonić nawet otyłego Amerykanina zapierdalającego do najbliższego maka. Mało tego jeśli podczas samego czyszczenia przez cały czas nieprzerwanie będziemy naciskać strzałkę w górę, nasz czterokołowiec nawet na milimetr nie zajdzie z trasy. Mimo wszystko to jednak fizyka kradnie całe szoł. Podczas wjechania w cztery litery nadjeżdżającej bryki razem z nią ślizgamy się po powietrzu w lewo i prawo jak balon, jednocześnie uderzając całym modelem o asfalt, po czołówce wraz z drugim pojazdem wznosimy się ku górze i zamieramy na wieczność, a po wyjściu z pojazdu naszego bohatera spadniemy nas do samej otchłani. Gdy jakimś niewyobrażalnym cudem zepchniemy daną gablotę z asfaltu na chodnik czy trawę, wyleci ona poza mapę, tak jak zresztą dzieje się z samymi przechodzącymi ludźmi. A przy łucie szczęścia grając we wcześniejsze wersje gry, będziemy mogli wraz z paroma automobilami, wznieść się na chwilę nad ziemią i podziwiać nieboskłon. Grafika to istna uczta dla naszych gałek ocznych. Wszystko, prócz oczywiście samego modelu zamiatarki, który zupełnie jak śmieciarka został wykonany z prawdziwą dbałością, zostało dodawane do gry po przyznaniu medala w dziedzinie chujozy. Dlatego więc mamy takie wykwintne smaczki dla szanującego się masochisty jak na przykład tekstura chodnika, na której sam widok chce się rzygać, równie spektakularne efekty specjalne, perfekcyjnie wykonana roślinność oraz oświetlenie, czy też niebo wyglądające jak wyciągnięte z wygaszacza ekranu łindołsa 98. Jest to wręcz esencja tego tworu. Widać włożony wysiłek w każdym detalu, również jeśli chodzi o stronę dźwiękową. Silnik brzmi jak ledwo domagającą kosiarka która próbuje przejechać przez skały, szczotki przypominają odgłos spuszczania powietrza z opon żuka zapętlony w nieskończoność, a jedynie odgłos podczas cofania brzmi jak należy. Co ciekawe, w wersji którą posiadam, która jest notabene z większym numerkiem przy fał jeden niż ta bardziej podatna na błędy, programiści z te em el zapomnieli prócz dodania samej muzyki w meni głównej zamontować parę innych istotnych odgłosów, przez co podczas uruchomienia wycieraczek nie słyszymy absolutnie nic. Istny geniusz! Gra również błyszczy pod względem stabilności. Prócz jednak samych błędów związanych poniekąd z samą fizyką tego gówna, detekcja kolizji również zachwyca. Po pewnej niecodziennej potyczce naszej bryczki na drodze, nagle wpadłem nią przez ścianę bez wyjścia. Piesi bardzo często idą donikąd. I to dosłownie. Gdy wyjdziemy z naszej machiny będąc pod pewnym kątem, to i nasz młody adept też z podobnym garbem będzie popierdalał. A włączając bez przerwy wycieraczki, będą one do końca dni pojawiać i odskakiwać w jednym miejscu. Naprawdę, wolałbym mieć operację jąder szpadlem niż kolejny raz sięgnąć po ten chłam. Rozgrywka jest bardziej monotonna i gorsza od tej w śmieciarce, grafika odbiega od standardów okresu w którym gra została wydana, błędy wszelakie trafiają się za wyciągnięciem ręki. Mało tego, dla miłośników zamiatania ulic, jeśli takowi w ogóle istnieją, ciosem w plecy okaże się także wybór samych maszyn. By przejść całą tą popizganą produkcję trzeba być mistrzem zen, bo nawet sami kierowcy zamiatarek czy deweloperzy umarliby po kilku minutach z nudów. I zapewnie wydaje się, że to już była linia której przekroczyć się nie da, ostateczna granica jeśli chodzi o poziom gówna w symulatorach, że po prostu już niżej upaść się nie można. Jednak okazuje się, że można, bowiem udało mi się dotrzeć do samego krańca tego gatunku, do samego dna, od którego można się tylko odbić. Oto najgorsza abominacja sygnowana nazwą symulator jaka kiedykolwiek skaziła platformy do grania. Twór od którego wasze ciało tak zapełni się sraką, że po każdym mrugnięciu będziecie czuć wbijający się w oczodół gówniany fistaszek. Zresztą pierwsze złe znaki pokazują się jak tylko spojrzymy na tylną część okładki. Masz na swojej wszystkie działania pogotowia wxmieście? Czasem dochodzi jednak do poważnych wypadków zxudziałem wielu pojazdów lub wielkich maszyn? Czy to jest na poważnie? Co do cholery tusz im się wylał gdy to pisali, czy co? A jeszcze, żeby tego było mało serwis świat gry, który ocenił Alkatras na piątkę, wystawił tej fuszerce pół na 10. Tak jest, pół. Na 10! Już chyba wiadomo z jakim typem chujni mamy tu do czynienia. Tak więc w myśl przysłowia do trzech razy sztuka, zobaczmy co kryje się w Symulatorze Karetki Pogotowia od uji gie entertejment z 2000 jedenastego roku. Gdy uda nam się uruchomić aplikację, naszym oczom ukazuje się... co to do jasnej cholery jest? Czy Ci ludzie są niespełna rozumu? O ile sam tył okładki nie wzbudził w Was chęci popełnienia seppuku, to z pewnością zrobi to obskurne pod każdym względem meni. Tu jest tyle rzeczy wykonanych na odwal się, że nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć. Koszmarny model karetki, a za nią rozciągnięty blur ciągnący światła poza przestrzeń. Równie obrzydliwy tekst obok niego wyjęty wprost z kul tekst kom. Sam tekst, Karetka Symulator, zamiast Symulator Karetki Pogotowia. Kurwa, czyżby sufit spadł im na łeb z taką siłą, że nawet zapomnieli jak się odmienia wyrazy? Na dole widnieje sześć kulek, w której każda ma jeszcze jaśniejszą, symulującą najprawdopodobniej światło, a w tle co i rusz pojawiają się sterylne pomieszczenia szpitalne, laboratoria, a nawet i realistyczne ukazanie krwinek biegnące wewnątrz naszego organizmu. A na domiar tego, meni kuleje pod względem samych opcji. Nie mamy absolutnie żadnych ustawień, a jedynymi rzeczami do których mamy dostęp są minigry, o których wspomnę później, lista najlepszych wyników dla całej kampanii, jak i pojedynczych misji, kariera, na której koncentruje się cały ten tytuł, oraz wyjść, najlepsza opcja, która jako jedyna została podkreślona przez duże litery. Już sami projektanci tego szmiry wiedzą, jaki syf najwyższych lotów stworzyli. No dobra, ale o co tu chodzi. Oczywiście jak z tytułu wynika będziemy kierować owym ambulansem, a naszym zadaniem będzie ratowanie ludzi poszkodowanych w różnych okolicznościach. A to robotnika zgniecie drewniana skrzynka, a to pod muzeum ktoś straci przytomność, a to ktoś ucierpi w wypadku samochodowym, a to pomożemy grupce osób która leży przed pociągiem. Najpewniej trafił ich szlag, że występują w tej produkcji. Tak czy siak zaprzęgamy naszą karetkę pogotowia, jedziemy na miejsce zdarzenia, badamy sytuacje i osoby postronne, reanimujemy pacjenta oraz pakujemy go do furgonetki i wysyłamy do szpitala, a dokładniej do żółtego kółka przy wejściu i kierujemy się do kolejnego zlecenia. Oczywiście, same zadania są niesamowicie sztampowe, a nawet nierealne i bardzo często się powtarzają, ale i tak to nie jest największy problem tej gry? Zgadnijcie w jaki sposób ratujemy tutaj ludzi? Może używamy specjalnych narzędzi, które musimy dostosować do każdego z przypadków? Może dostaniemy realistyczną sekwencję resuscytacji, w którym decydujący wpływ będzie miało równomierne wyszukiwaniu rytmu? A może dostaniemy szereg zadań, które będą wierne faktom a jednocześnie będą zwiększały poziom adrenaliny? Źle. Otóż gdy już podejdziemy do danego jegomościa by mu pomóc, musimy przejść kilka minigierek. I nie chodzi mi tu o klik tajm iwent z animacją charakterystyką dla tego procesu, ale puzzle. Tak jest, symulator karetki, w którym jedynym sposobem by uratować rannego, to jebane układanki. Czy w prawdziwym życiu też lekarze gdy wyjdą z sanitarki odgrywają partyjkę w skrable i dopiero po tym podnoszą kontuzjowanego? Kurwa no nie sądze. Wśród jednak tych minigierek prócz puzli mamy również naciskanie odpowiednio pojawiających się kropek na wykresie tętna wciskając widoczne nad nimi przyciski, bandażowanie polegające na ciśnięciu naszej myszki maksymalnie w górę i w dół aż do owinięcia całego fragmentu ciała, zastrzyk polegający na odpowiednim maszowaniu klawiszy a i es, i w momencie osiągnięcia siły 10 puścić strzykawkę wciskając spacje, a nawet zdarzyło się miejsce na znajdowanie ukrytych przedmiotów, czy też kłizy. Prócz tego mamy minigry opierające się na jak najszybszym wduszaniu klawiszy a oraz es. Prócz samej gierki na wykonanie iniekcji mamy również między innymi defiblyrację oraz sztuczne oddychanie. I o ile na papierze wygląda to dobrze, napierdalanie a i es do usranej śmierci by wykonać daną czynność, w praktyce wyszło niesamowicie drętwo. Wykonano to bowiem z taką dbałością, że podczas sztywnego wduszania przycisków czujemy się, jakbyśmy próbowali naciskać klawisze na oblanej kolą klawiaturze, przez co skuteczne nabijanie rytmu zależy tylko i wyłącznie od szczęścia. Oczywiście model jazdy także został odpowiednio spreparowany. Ambulansem kieruje się gorzej niż kartonem obsmarowanym smarem po eternicie, a samo kierowanie tym szmelcem to taka katorga, że będziemy wręcz odpierdalać kankany czy inne obertasy po strzałkach, by w ogóle nad erką zapanować. Przy próbach rozpędzenia, owa machina z ogromym trudem człapie i doczłapać się nie może. A gdy już minie tę parę sekund, jebnie dzidę jak grom z jasnego nieba do ponad stu dwudziestu kilometrów na godzinę, przez co jakiekolwiek hamowanie nie wchodzi w rachubę. Jak i też zresztą skręcanie, które jest identycznie spierdolone gdy poruszamy się zarówno ze stówą, jak i dwudziestką, przez co będziemy wbijać się naszą karetką w ściany czy inne drzewa by wreszcie pomyślnie przestawić ten kawał żelastwa. Pałeczkę przejmuje również fizyka, która nie jednego niutona przewróciłaby w grobie. Wyobraź cie sobie, że nasz pojazd sanitarny po wjechaniu w odskok między chodnikiem a drogą, czy po wjechaniu na małe wzniesienie przy niej, nagle wypierdoli w górę jak skrzat po zażyciu pudełka wiagry, a po kilku sekudach, rzecz jasna w całkowitym zamarciu, jak gdyby nic jedzie sobie dalej. A prócz tego wjeżdżając w trawę co chwilę z wielkim impetem uderzamy w ździebełko trawy. Nobla temu kto to zaprojektował. Oprawa audiowizualna jest tak okropna, że niejednokrotnie ją odczuwając, płakałem rzewnymi łzami. Nasz ambulans wygląda jak zapałka pokolorowane przez ślepego leminga, postacie, przez które naszym wozem możemy przenikać, przypominają lalki wycięte z krzywej dykty, a same tekstury przyprawiają o palpitację serca, a zwłaszcza ta przed szpitalem. Wykonane z wielkim rozmachem są też efekty specjalne symulujące aerodynamikę, a raczej wizja osoby po obaleniu skrzynki jabola na łeb, które w swojej znakomitości spowalniają rozgrywkę do dwunastu klatek na sekundę, nawet na komputerach z NASA. Całkowite rozmazanie terenu widocznego kilkanaście metrów dalej. A także zgrabna podmiana bitmap drzew na trójwymiarowe obiekty tuż po przejechaniu naszą erką. Wręcz niezauważalne. Podziw budzi także to co słyszy nasze ucho. Prócz jęków pogotowia, które sprawiają, że chce się jak najszybciej wyrzucić głośniki przez okno, mamy także odgłos uderzenia, który tak samo jak w przypadku majdnajt rejs klab *demonstracja z odc. 74 lekko ukrywająca końcówkę* jest tylko jeden i za każdym razem miażdży nam małżowinę z tą samą siłą, oraz irytujące dźwięki towarzyszące minigrom. Prócz cisza, jak makiem zasiał. Brak muzyki chociażby w meni, ludzie nic nie mówią, a jedyne co będziemy słyszeć przez całą grę, to jazgot syreny. By zebrać to wszystko do kupy, Symulator Karetki Pogotowia, czy jak to mówi napis w meni Karetka Symulator, to jeden z tych tworów, po których będziecie potrzebowali dodatkowej grupy wsparcia, by się z tego wykaraskać. Rozgrywka spłycona do bezmyślnego jechania i minigierek bez polotu, puste miasto, których projekt to arcymistrzostwo w dziedzinie spierdolizmu, fizyka, która nie istnieje, oraz strefa audiowizualna tworzą razem prawdziwy koszmar, który nie ma racji bytu. Grając w tę ramotę skazałem swoją duszę na wieczne potępienie. Z samej okładki bije zdanie Ratuj życie i zdrowie. Dlatego ja Was uprzedzam. Ratujcie siebie i nie grajcie w ten czarci pomiot. Wolałbym mieć zęba borowanego piłą tarczową czy wziewać pierdy z pępka borsuka niż grać w tę straszliwą chujowiznę. I właściwie kto spodziewał się po tym czegokolwiek innego? Przecież od samego początku było wiadomo, że ta gra, a nawet sam gatunek pseudosymulatorów to niemiłosierny syf i istny gwałt na grach w ogóle, więc po co ja się w ogóle tyle produkowałem. Po co traciłem tyle czasu na opowiadanie, ślęczenie i wytykanie każdej możliwej wady, skoro widać to już jak na dłoni z czystego gejmpleju. Po co przez kurwa 5 i pół lat się męczyłem jak pies, grając w każdą z kaszanek jakbym podpisał jakiś cyrograf zobowiązujący mnie do torturowania swoich zmysłów i tracenia reszty zdrowego rozsądku. To nie ma absolutnie żadnego sensu. Po co ja to w ogóle robię. Czy na tym będzie polegać cała moja egzystencja? Czy mój byt jest od tego uzależniony? Czy ma to jakikolwiek sens? Trzeba to zakoń- *glitch interupts i przewija do napisów końcowych z utworem metalowym (napisy) i na chwilę przed ich końcem jest stratach i wchodzi IVOna* Chyba nie myśleliście, że to koniec. *przejście do końca z okładką oraz Nirvaną* category:seria 8 Category:2014 Category:Transkrypty Category:Symulatory Category:Wyścigowe